dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Dr. Rage
Dr. Rage is the long lost great-great-great grandson of Dr. Guerro and is one of the minor villains in Dragon Ball Advanced. He is the creator of Androids 9, 10, and 11, the Secret Android, and he had a hand in helping Nova Sane to become a Sayian, by stealing Ganon's DNA. Creation of the Android Dominatrix After understanding his great-great-great grandfather, Dr. Guerro's android plans and what he created, Dr. Rage uses the ability to create three perfect feminine androids, dubbed as the Android Dominatrix. After years perfecting the process, he hibernated the machines in chambers in his underground labatory, but when the Z-Fighters came to stop him. They unintentionally release Androids 9, 10, and 11; and thus their battle between Ganon and the Z-fighters and the Androids begin. Fusion: Tri-Android His creation continues to battle the Z warriors, yet when they started to get weaken and continue to loose their strength. Rage in one last moment, already built-in a fail safe if they are weaken thus fusing the three androids into one. When the android fusion was successful, he had created the Tr-Android. Yet after a rigorous battle, Ganon used his supreme kamaemaeha wave to finish the deadly machine once and for all. After seeing his greatest creation destroyed, Dr. Rage flee away never to be seen as so as the Z-fighters believed. Return to the World Tournament and His Revenge Plot: Unleash The Secret Android After a whole year, the Z-fighters went on to train and prepare for the world tournament that which Victor Sane of Sane Corp was hosting. However, unbeknownst to the warriors, Dr. Rage returns to get revenge on them-yet mainly Ganon, since he was the one who destroyed Rage's creation. So in order to get revenge, Rage secretly created another android and made him apart of the tournament disgusing as one of the particitipants. Intrigued to get revenge, he sidelined as a Sane Corp scientist, but really his big return was part of Nova's master plan to become a Sayian. To Rage who despises the race after what they did to his creation, tries to even the odd with his secret android. However, June found out about who was this android and was surprised it was Dresden, a friend she and the z-warriors met in the competition. It was too late when Dresden eliminated Ganon almost succeeding Dr. Rage's true vengeance. Yet, it was Titan who faced him in the finals and finally defeated Dresden for good. Dr. Rage, witnessing another creation destroyed, flee again this time with Nova back to his lab to begin the transfusion process. Helping Nova to Become SuperNova As part of his revenge plot, Rage steals Ganon's DNA in which is his blood and transfer it into his machine. As the warriors realizing Nova's true goal and trying to stop him from doing it, it was already too late when Nova steps into the DNA tranfuser machine and the transfusion has begun. When the fighters enter to the lab, Rage tries to stop them long enough for the process to be complete and it has. Nova steps out of the machine, now with full Sayian stregnth, ability, and powers. When Nova begins battling them, Rage tries to escape once again, but before the others has a chance to stop him...Dr. Rage fled again and this time hasn't seen again. Appearances *Dr. Rage Saga: **The Android Reborn Saga **The Tri-Android Saga *Nova Saga: **The Nova Saga Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Villains